


In your corner

by AriaOfMeloetta



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Just a really quick thing, On your left we have the elusive Skull and Noir ship, of which theres only like 3 fics total, please no flash photography, this is your captain speaking, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaOfMeloetta/pseuds/AriaOfMeloetta
Summary: 'He took my friends, my dignity, the respect of my peers and teachers...But what he really did was take my confidence.I was actually tryin' to get a track scholarship so I could make things easier for her. In the end, I just screwed it all up. Turns out I'm a petty bad son, huh?'As long as a single person is in your corner, backing you up when the world is hell-bent on keeping you down, that's all you really need to keep moving forward.





	In your corner

 

Running was everything to him, the answer to his problems, to his mom's troubles, a place where he was happy to be himself. Running was supposed to open up all these doors for them, to help her out with him, to show her she had raised a wonderful son.

He made his mother cry, and that by itself was unforgivable.

The medicine and rehabilitation was hard, but it was harder on his mom still. He swore that he was gonna make Kamoshida pay with his entire life for ruining the one person who believed in him the most.

After he finally was able to move again, it was then that he realized that no one wanted him anymore. His mother became more quiet. She wouldn't say much after the incident. But sometimes, he could hear her crying in her room at night, apologizing for him. She might have heard him cry once too.

  _ _"Look its that Sakamoto. Stay away from him, I heard he'll slug you if you even come close."__

__"I heard his dad beat him before he left"_ _

__"I'm not surprised. the apple never falls far from the tree."_ _

All the whispers in the halls kept building the anger on him so much that it was too much. He ran. Ran as fast as he could, to the roof of the school to escape the heated whispers and mocking glares, completely ignoring the pain shooting up his leg.

When he got there he barely registered the notice taped to the door about it being closed and instead used his good leg to kick it open with a loud slam. As he stepped forward, he heard a quiet 'eep' and honestly he was about to bark at them to leave the roof, until he saw the individual.

It was a short girl, much shorter than him, with long brown hair done in two braids. She was obviously a student, but could barely be recognized due to the over-sized pink sweater she was wearing over it.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'll only be here for a bit, no need to leave." He apologized quickly and then turned to where the old desks were piled up. He sank down and let out a groan, finally feeling the pain of his leg. After a precursory glance, he turned his sight to the track field.

"Um." The girl set her watering can down on a flowerbed that wasn't there before then, and stepped up to him. "Are you by chance Sakamoto? From the track team?"

"Ex-track team. Yeah, I'm the punk who punched Kamoshida and got suspended. What, you want a vivid retelling? Want to run? I won't blame ya."

"No, nothing like that." She quickly replied, trying not to offend or upset the boy. Slowly she approached him, keeping a respectable distance, but not out of fear. He assumed it was because of the fear though.

"I just..." Her quiet voice fell for a moment before she also looked out to the now-abandoned track field. "I remember you, back from the beginning of the year. When all the sports clubs were recruiting."

"I was looking around the clubs when some of the upperclassmen tried to come on to me." He glanced over, finally remembering how they actually first met.

"I tried to tell them that I wasn't interested but they refused to listen." She slowly reached out to the chain-link fence, her shoulders slumped as she remembered how...persistent they were being. "Truthfully I was a little scared."

He sat up a little as the full scene replayed in his mind. "Yeah I remember now. You looked like you were ready to both kick them in the crotch and cry at the same time." He laughed, earning a soft giggle from the girl.

"Well, I was! They didn't know when to stop." She turned her head and her smiling mauve eyes met his bright brown ones, and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"But then a chivalrous guy wearing a tracksuit came up and drove them off. He offered me his drink of choice, a gate-aid, and then left, fast as the wind." She dropped her hands and held them behind her back, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I never got the chance to thank you back then. I sometimes went out to see your track practices, hoping to do so, but... Well, let's just say my father isn't the most patient man in the world." She sighed.

"Every time I saw you run, you were always looking tired, but satisfied too. Like you were one with the wind, as cliche as that sounds." Carefully, she moved to pick up her bag, set nearby.

"You don't need to thank me. It just pissed me off that they tried that stunt. I've only seen it happen in dramas." He shrugged, his eyes captivated by the curls on the ends of her braids. They looked really soft and-- yo, dude, chill. that's kinda weird...right?

"Um!" Her soft voice broke his mind from whatever train was departing the station and his eyes snapped back to her eyes. "About what happened... With uh... K-Kamoshida-sensei." She saw him flinch and then glare at the field. "I just want you to know that even if no one believes you, I'm always on your side."

His breath hitched and he whirled back to the girl, only to see that sh was already gone. Sighing, he turned back to his spot.

He never even got her name.

* * *

 

"Ryuji, stop daydreaming and keep looking for her!" Ann smacked his head, earning a wince and a glare from him. Huffing, he turned his head back to the yearbook in front of them. All these girls looked just like the one before. This was getting them nowhere, and he voiced his impatience.

When they all went on their break, it was Ann who found the girl from the night before. The musketeer girl with the fluffy hair. Looking at her, he almost hollered when he registered who it was. They did it. They found her.

* * *

"You cut your hair."

Currently the team was taking a small break in one of the many safe rooms in the Palace. While Joker, Mona, and Queen pored over their maps and findings, the others were off doing their own things. No one was really paying attention to their new charge and their oldest one.

Noir blinked and looked up at the blonde boy, her eyes recognizing his sincere brown ones anywhere. She smiled, a faint blush hidden behind her mask.

"You bleached yours."

"Eh. Figured I'd embrace the whole ' _bad boy_ ' look." He grinned, sinking down on the table to her left. She giggled and fingered her hair.

"You're the complete opposite of a bad boy though." She pointed out. He shrugged in response.

"Tomato, potato."

"Skull those aren't even remotely close to the same--"

"Hey so. Thanks." She blinked, throwing him a questioning glance. "For always being in my corner. I sometimes thought I was being watched. At first I thought it was just someone from the track team wanting to pick a fight, but... I dunno. It felt...calmer." She laced her fingers together, blushing. Her deepest secret had been found out.

"I get why you never approached me after that."

"It happened just before summer break. After that you bleached your hair and I never knew!" She pointed out, placing her chin in her hand. "I thought you might have transferred out because of the rumors."

"Almost did. No other school was willin’ to take me though. Turns out havin' on record that I punched a huge dick is not great for most schools in Tokyo." He leaned back on his arms, staring at the fluorescent lighting.

"Damn I can never get used to these places. They feel so real?"

"Maybe after today's exploration you'd be willing to tell me about the other Palaces?"

Holy shit.

"D-Did you just?" He choked, eyes wide. She blushed even more under her mask, he could see it in the small glimpses he saw of her ears under her curls.

"U-Um... Kinda?" She covered her cheeks with her gloves, hoping no one else saw. He couldn't believe it. A girl, who was both extremely terrifying and smoking hot, asked him out.

"S-Sure." Noting that Joker was beginning to stretch, he hopped off the table and scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"I know a really good ramen place in Ogikubo we can go?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I actually haven't written anything in literal years. I'm not expecting this to be a perfect fic, far from it. I want to get back into writing, especially for the super obscure rarepairs I have.
> 
> Comments/critiques/etc. welcome!


End file.
